Not Another Cliffhanger
by Aldira
Summary: Being chased by cops had him on end on a regular day. But when Harry added Frozen to the mix, that was another story. Barty could feel a headache growing. Slash. GrandTheftAuto!AU.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Grand Theft Auto, or Disney.

Warnings: slash, OOCness, GrandTheftAuto!AU

Note: Written for the Build-A-Bear Challenge, If You Dare Challenge, Harry Potter Chapter Competition, and the 85 Shades of AU Competition.

**Not Another Cliffhanger**

"Do you wanna build a snowMAN, come on let's go and PLAY!" Barty Crouch Junior was one second away from smacking the daylights out of his partner.

The constant singing, scratch that, _screeching _he had to endure since that overrated movie came out should earn him the Nobel Peace Prize considering the fact that he hadn't massacred the entire city. Yet.

His eye began to twitch uncontrollably, a habit that was developing quickly in the past month or two. The grip on the steering wheel tightened, and Barty glared intensely at the road, probably capable of setting it on fire with the sheer force of his irritation if they were in a lesser RPG game. But no. They were in Grand Theft Auto, and this game was nothing if not an accurate representation of reality where the stealing cars and crashing said cars into buildings, other cars, and even pedestrians were fine and in fact encouraged as long as the police don't catch you. Right.

"We used to be best buddies, but now we're not."

And the singing continued. Barty huffed, scowling as he ran the red-light. Sometimes, he wondered why he even put up with his boyfriend (soon to be fiancé if he had any say in this). His blood pressure only seemed to sky-rocket in Harry's presence.

"I wish you would tell me WHY!" He cringed, the last bit ending in a wail that could make a dying seal jealous. He resisted the urge to just smash his head onto the steering wheel of their "borrowed" Ferrari repeatedly.

Sure, Barty could handle the singing, has been ever since the two of them met. But he would rather not have to sit through a car chase with tone-deaf singing right next to his ear.

"Harry! Shut up or I'll punch you in the bloody face!" Barty snapped, annoyance seeping into his voice when the policemen started firing at them. "Make yourself useful and shoot them."

"Oh, Barty," he heard a sharp click as Harry loaded his gun, "you just gotta LET IT GO!"

Harry leaned the upper half of his body out the open window, shooting at the cars behind them while singing at the top of his lungs, making Barty growl in frustration. He was going to drive Barty off a cliff one day.

By this time, the car was pushing eighty, the streetlights ignored as it raced through town, trying to lose the chasers. Harry eventually returned to his seat, sliding down from his position from the window once their pursuers dwindled down and the immediate danger was gone.

Just as Harry took in a deep breath, Barty's hand darted out and slapped over those parted lips.

"You are not going to sing Love is an Open Door," Barty ordered, taking his eyes off the road to glare down at Harry.

"But—," Harry said as he pried the hand off his mouth.

"No buts! You've been driving me off a cliff this whole day with your singing! I think I deserve some peace and quiet."

"Cliff!"

"Yes, you've been driving me off a cliff all day!"

"No, cliff!" Harry shouted, pointing in front of them hurriedly.

Barty faced the windshield once more, yelling out a curse before slamming his foot on the break, as if the harder he did, the sooner it would stop. The two stared wide-eyed, not daring to move an inch as half the car careened hap hazardously off the edge, giving them a rather impressive and daunting view of the San Andrea Bay, the waves crashing intimidatingly against the rocky surface. Once his heart calmed down somewhat, Barty risked a glance to the side, still not daring to move the rest of his body, seeing Harry in a similar state, latching onto the seat and side door in a white-knuckled grip. Looking at his own hands, he slowly released his hold from the steering wheel, the blood slowly returning to his fingers before he fished around his pocket.

"Barty?" Harry whispered, eyes frantically taking in his moving form, still refusing to budge so much as an inch. Barty wasn't too worried though. He could see and hear the wailing sirens not too far behind them. The police would retrieve them, and despite Barty not being that keen on spending some more time in prison, he knew that there was no other way this time around. But before that, there was something Barty would like to do.

"Harry," Barty lifted up the tiny, insignificant box housing something incredibly significant, "would you marry me?"

He opened it to reveal a simple silver band. It wasn't much by any means, but it was one of the few things Barty had honestly worked for. Not by stealing, but through honest, hard work.

"Are you crazy?" Harry heatedly whispered. "We're dangling from a cliff right now!"

"I know I'm not the smartest, or the best-looking, or the greatest. But having you at my side makes me feel like I'm all those things and more. Would you do me the honor and marry me?"

Harry sighed. "Of course I accept, you idiot. But now is really one of the worst times you could ask that."

"Figured I'd do it before we were in jail."

"Hurry and give me the ring. They're coming." With that, Barty leaned over, slipping the ring onto Harry's thin finger.

"Don't worry, we'll have the whole wedding and everything once we get out again."

"I wouldn't expect any less," Harry said, smiling in amusement. There was a content silence before Harry interrupted it with a quiet question.

"Can I?"

Barty closed his eyes wearily, dragging his hand over his face. The least he could do was to grant his now fiancé's last wish before they were locked inside a cell. "Alright. One last time."

"Love is an open DOOR! WITH YOU" Harry nudged his side, and Barty exhaled deeply before giving in.

"With you," he sang half-heartedly.

"WITH YOU!"

"Love is an open door," they ended, Harry grinning in satisfaction and Barty shaking his head at the ridiculousness of it all. He could only hope that once they were in prison, Harry wouldn't continue to sing Disney songs anymore.

Not even a day later and he was wrong. Not only did Harry sing, no, he gathered a whole bunch of the inmates and had them belting out songs from Mulan to Frozen.


End file.
